goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Mundy Blows Up the Ashleys' Clubhouse and Gets Grounded
Mundy Blows Up the Ashleys' Clubhouse and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on March 9th 2019 Transcript At the Ashleys' Clubhouse, Mundy had brought in a bomb, and he had a plan Mundy: I am going to blow up The Ashleys' Clubhouse. Hahahahahahahahahaha! Mundy put the bomb close to the Ashleys' Clubhouse, and he lit the bomb and stood away from it. Mundy: The bomb will explode in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! BANG! The bomb exploded, destroying the Ashleys' Clubhouse, and tyres flew everywhere. Just then, the Ashleys came, and they were extremely angry. Ashley A: (in Kidaroo voice): Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Mundy, how dare you blow up our clubhouse?! Now we have to get more tyres to rebuild our clubhouse, thanks to you! That's it, we're telling Miss Finster on you! Ashleys: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Just then, Miss Finster rushed in. Miss Finster: What is it now, girls? Ashley A: Can you send Mundy to Principal Prickly's office?! Ashley B: Why? Because he blew up our clubhouse! Ashley Q: Can you please deal with that brat? Ashley T: Yeah! Miss Finster: Okay, girls! Thanks for telling me! I'll teach Mundy a lesson. Then Miss Finster glared to Mundy. Miss Finster: Mundy, how dare you blow up the Ashleys' Clubhouse?! You know that's a very dangerous thing to do! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Mundy to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Mundy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Hey, Muriel, why is Mundy here? Miss Finster: Hey, Peter. Would you give Mundy a good talking to? Because he blew up the Ashleys' Clubhouse. Thanks to him, the Ashleys need more tyres to rebuild their clubhouse. Principal Prickly: Mundy, get over here right now! Mundy walked up to Principal Prickly. Mundy: What is it? Principal Prickly: Did you blow up the Ashleys' Clubhouse? Mundy: As a matter of fact, I did. Principal Prickly was furious with Mundy. Principal Prickly: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Mundy, how dare you blow up the Ashleys' Clubhouse?! You know that's a very dangerous thing to do! This is a very serious situation, a very situation indeed. You don't ever blow up the Ashleys' Clubhouse! You see blowing up the Ashleys' Clubhouse undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very dangerous to blow up the Ashleys' Clubhouse! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Mundy's parents were furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you blow up the Ashleys' Clubhouse?! You know blowing up the Ashleys' Clubhouse is a very dangerous thing to do that! Now the Ashleys need more tyres to rebuild her clubhouse, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with no TV! Mundy's mum: Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Mundy went to her room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast Eric as Mundy Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Kidaroo as Ashley A's angry voice Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff